24fandomcom-20200223-history
Pavel Tokarev
Pavel Tokarev (born March 28, 1981) was the diplomatic attaché and secret assassin working with Mikhail Novakovich and later Charles Logan and Jason Pillar during Day 8. Day 8 After Omar Hassan was murdered by IRK terrorists, who were then taken out by a CTU strike-team, Pavel arrived at the scene disguised as an EMT. He gave the wounded and unconscious Samir Mehran an overdose of a poison which ultimately led to his cardiac arrest and left the scene, being spotted by Renee Walker, who barely recognized him from her time undercover with Red Square. He followed both Renee and Jack Bauer to an apartment flat owned by Jack's daughter. He contacted Novakovich to ask for permission in assassinating Renee to cover the tracks left by Sergei Bazhaev earlier in the day, and prevent the terrorist attack from being traced to them. Although Novakovich was against it, Pavel soon convinced him. Pavel entered the home of an elderly man and stabbed him in the heart. He readied a sniper rifle, a Springfield M1A, from the windowsill, which overlooked Jack's apartment, where he and Renee were making love. He waited until Jack emerged from the bedroom and Renee got a call from CTU. When Renee was in view, he shot her in the chest with a round. He then aimed for Jack, and riddled the room with gunfire, which Jack barely avoided while carrying her downstairs. As Jack left the building, Pavel took a vantage point from outside the apartment, but was unable to get a clear shot at Jack or Renee as he got into a taxi with her. He quickly left the scene, with CTU satellites unable to acquire his position. Later, after 11am, Pavel entered the office of Charles Logan at the United Nations building where Mikhail conspired with the former President to murder Jack Bauer. Novakovich introduced Pavel as his attaché, and Pavel assured Logan that Dana Walsh was dealt with using complete deniability. Despite Pavel's efforts, however, Dana obtained incriminating evidence of her work with the Russians, and Pavel was given a phone by Logan and Jason Pillar to be used in hunting down Bauer. Pavel remained in contact with Jason and they planned to target Bauer shortly afterward. Shortly after 12:00pm, Pavel and four other Russian operatives were sent to a local mall to intercept Jack and Meredith Reed, who Jack was about to give the data-file to. He hid in the ventilation ducts armed with a rifle, which he intended to use in assassinating both Jack and Reed to cover up the conspiracy once and for all. As Jack arrived, however, he took aim only to be taken hostage by an associate of Bauer, Jim Ricker. Once Jack gunned down the other four operatives, both Jack and Jim escorted a captive Pavel across the street for interrogation. At gunpoint by Jim, a beaten Pavel surrendered all belongings in his pocket, but managed to swallow the SIM card in the cell phone Logan gave to him. .]] While Reed was shown the contents of the data-file, Pavel was chained to a steel pole and tortured for answers by Jack. Jack tore a piece of his skin off with metal pliers, but Pavel refused to surrender the identity of his superior. Jack then beat him severely, applied a painful chemical to Pavel's open wounds, and burned his chest with a blow-torch, which still didn't crack him. Jack soon realized his torture methods were useless against a highly-trained operative such as Pavel. It then dawned on him that Pavel had swallowed the SIM card to his cellular phone, which contained the contact lists of people who had recently called him. After telling Pavel, "This is for my friend", Jack used a knife to slice open his midriff, into his stomach, and retrieved the SIM card. Jack inserted the card into the phone, and, redialing the last number, was shocked to hear the voicemail of Charles Logan. Behind him, the blooded and beaten Pavel succumbed to his injuries and bled out while chained to the pole. Pavel's disemboweled body was later found by Jason Pillar's men. Background information and notes * When Jack Bauer is about to torture Pavel, he takes off his shirt revealing several tattoos similar to the ones that Davros had. Renee Walker had said that the tattoos were particular to members of Red Square which would indicate that Pavel was a member of the organization. This would also explain why she recognized Pavel at Omar Hassan's murder scene. * With regards to Pavel's death, Howard Gordon stated "That was a combination of a conversation with Kiefer and a way to dramatize that Jack had actually stepped over the line, and had gone to a red zone. We knew it was going to be a risk. Kiefer really went for it. It was a grotesque ballet that he wound up dancing." Appearances Tokarev, Pavel Tokarev, Pavel Tokarev, Pavel Tokarev, Pavel Tokarev, Pavel